Bryce Loski
Bryce Loski is the second of the two main characters in the 2010 film Flipped. Background Personality Appearance History Role in the film In 1957, when second-graders Bryce Loski and Julianna "Juli" Baker first meet, Juli knows it's love, but Bryce isn't so sure, and tries to avoid Juli. By the sixth grade, Bryce tries to get rid of Juli by dating Shelly Stalls, whom Juli despises. Bryce's best friend, Garrett, takes an interest in Shelly and tells her the truth about Bryce asking her out; she doesn't take it well. From Juli's perspective, Bryce returned her feelings, but was shy. After finding out Bryce and Shelly broke up, she thought she could have Bryce back. In 1963, Bryce's grandfather Chet Duncan moves in with the family. Chet has different views about Juli. There's a large, old sycamore tree that Juli loves which no one understands. One day, it's cut down by a group of landscapers so a house can be built there, despite Juli's opposition. Juli begs Bryce to help her protect the tree, but he declines, not wanting to cut school over it, even though he feels bad for her. Chet gets to know Juli while helping her work on her lawn. Bryce begins to develop feelings for Juli, who begins to have mixed feelings about him. When Juli finds out that Bryce has been throwing away the eggs she offered his family right under her nose, out of fear of salmonella, she feels hurt and starts avoiding him. After visiting her disabled uncle David, Juli overhears Bryce supporting Garrett's badmouthing of him, which causes her to stop having any interest in him. When the Bakers are invited to the Loskis' for dinner, Juli confronts Bryce about what he said. During dinner, they sit opposite each other; she doesn't talk to Bryce or make eye contact with him. After dinner, she apologizes for her behavior. Bryce is upset that she apologizes, because it means she doesn't care enough to hold a grudge. As the basket boy auction approaches, Juli hears that Shelly is planning to bid on Bryce against Miranda and Jenny. Bryce thinks that Juli intends to bid on him because he hears that she has a wad of cash. Bryce worries about what will happen if she tries to bid on him, but she bids on Jon Trulock out of sympathy as nobody was bidding for him. Shelly and Mirandaend up pooling their money together to bid on Bryce so wwon't have to go with Jenny, known as "Jumbo Jenny." During the basket boy lunch, Bryce and Shelly sit at a table across from Juli and Jon. He sees she's having a good time with her date and gets jealous. He grabs her and attempts to kiss her, publicly humiliating her. He chases her after she dodges his kiss. Juli gets on her bike and cycles home. Garrett yells at Bryce, and they end their friendship after an argument. Bryce tries to talk to Juli even though she wants to be left alone. Two days later, Bryce plants a sapling sycamore tree in Juli's front yard to show her how he feels. When Juli sees the sycamore, she goes out to help him. As they plant the tree, Bryce puts his hand on Juli's, and they share loving smiles. Quotes Trivia Gallery Sherry is furious with Bryce.jpg Juli confronting Bryce.jpg|Juli expresses her anger towards Bryce about how he dissed her uncle. Impassioned smile.png|Bryce smiles at Juli, showing that he's always sort of had feelings for her deep down. Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Males Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kids Category:Flipped (film) Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Flipped Characters